


My Forever Love

by fetchingsapphic



Category: Bly manor - Fandom, The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchingsapphic/pseuds/fetchingsapphic
Summary: One shot of Dani and Jamie being wives.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jaime, Dani Clayton and Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Dani and Jamie - Relationship, Dani x Jamie - Relationship
Kudos: 117





	My Forever Love

The sky was grey and the faint stippling of rain drops could be heard from the quaint apartment. The normal bustling streets were calm, only the occasional car passing by distrubed the rhythm of the rain. It was not a particularly dreary day, though some would attest otherwise. Dani and Jamie never considered days like these dreary; in fact, they welcomed them. The small quietness of the city was a nice change from Bly Manor’s vast silence encompassing the uncharted corridors. Though, Dani could not deny missing Flora’s laugh from the garden or Owen’s slight humming from the kitchen. Those sounds she could place, but the sounds in her head recently were strangers. 

Dani often found herself staring off into the distance, falling victim to sensation that lived in the back of her mind. It grew stronger every day, and she feared the day she would no longer be afraid of it. She had finally found her purpose in life with a woman who loved her completely, but there was a part of her that felt like she did not deserve it. Jamie was everything Dani wanted, and she did not want to hurt her. Though she could not help but feel like the day was soon approaching—

“Poppins,” Jamie peared over the couch staring at Dani, “are you coming?” 

Dani, poised with a vacant stare, stood in the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn. Hearing Jamie’s voice Dani closed her eyes for a few seconds and shook her head, snapping back into reality. “What?” She asked, sincerely. 

Jamie could see the worry etched over Dani’s demeanor, and she knew Dani was getting inside her head again. “Are you coming over,” Jamie stood from the couch and walked over to Dani standing in the kitchen, “or do I need to come to you?” She asked, taking the bowl away from Dani and setting it on the counter. 

Dani smiled softly and dropped her head, her blonde hair falling across her face. “No, but I...” She began but trailed off, not knowing how to fully explain herself to Jamie. It felt like too often she made excuses for herself, and she didn’t understand why Jamie never judged her.

Jamie looked at Dani and smiled. She lifted Dani’s chin with her finger and tucked away Dani’s hair behind her ear all in one gentle sweep, keeping her hand pressed against Dani’s cheek. She stroked her cheek with her thumb, almost as if removing an imaginary tear. “One day you’re going to let me know what is going on inside that pretty little head of yours, and I will be here waiting patiently. I am in love with you and nothing you say will ever change that.” 

Dani felt a fire rush through her body every time Jamie touched her. It was as if Jamie completed her and kept her safe. It was an undeniable feeling that she never felt with anyone else. As she peered into Jamie’s tender green eyes, she felt herself overwhelmed by emotion and all she wanted to do was pull Jamie closer and taste every part of her. Jamie was home, and she wasn’t done exploring. 

Dani wrapped her hands around Jamie’s waist, prompting a small smirk to erupt from Jamie. Pulling Jamie closer, Dani kissed her, gently at first, but slowly she felt herself wanting to ravage Jamie. It felt as if every kiss was like their first back in the greenhouse at Bly Manor: full of passion, yearning, and trust. 

As Dani felt herself completely and utterly fall into Jamie, like a missing puzzle piece, something began to tingle at the back of her mind. It was not loud nor was it obnoxious or painful, but god was it persistent. It was almost like the world’s tiniest kitten scratching at the base of a door, begging to be let in. But Dani knew this was no kitten with large round eyes and a sweet purr, in fact, Dani knew it had no face at all. It is what had stopped her in her tracks just moments before. 

The lady of the lake encompassed Dani, wearing her as if she were nothing but a fur coat. By all accounts, Dani was still Dani, in the physical sense, but it was times like these when she could feel the lady of the lake push her way to the front. Dani tightened her grip around Jamie’s waist wanting to take her all in at once before the lady of the lake appeared like an apparition.

Jamie, returning the motion, not thinking much of anything other than her desire for Dani, trailed down the nape of Dani’s neck with gentle kisses. Dani slid her hands up Jamie’s back, digging her nails slightly into Jamie’s flesh, as she had done many times before. Dani let out a soft moan as Jamie continued to kiss her neck. She could feel Jamie smile against her, and it only made her desire her more. 

Then, as sudden as her moment of peace had come, it was taken away by the lady of the lake. Dani could sense her presence and did not want to open her eyes to see her, but she was afraid of what she may do to Jamie if she didn’t. So, Dani reluctantly opened her eyes and staring back at her through the reflection in the window was the lady of the lake. Dani gasped, pushing Jamie away. Dani placed her head in her hands and began crying. 

Jamie was confused. She had no idea how to help her beloved, but she did not want to just stand by and watch her crumble into pieces. “Hey,” Jamie said, reaching her hand out to Dani. 

“She won’t stop, Jamie. I feel like I’m not myself anymore, and I can’t control this thing inside me and I don’t want to hurt you, but that’s all I feel like I’m doing.” Dani explained through tears, pushing away Jamie’s hand. 

Jamie shook her head and removed Dani’s hands from her face, wiping away the tears from Dani’s cheek in the process. “That’s where you’re wrong, Dani,” Jamie reassured, “There is nothing you can do to hurt me.”

“You don’t understand,” Dani started.

“No, I don’t understand what you are feeling but I don’t need to, because I know you love me as much as I love you. I would carry all of your pain if I could.” Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani, pulling her in close. 

“But why?” Dani asked, resting her head against Jamie’s shoulder. 

Jamie began to sway slightly, almost as if leading Dani in dance. “I suppose it’s just because I like you so much.” Jamie paused for a moment, feeling Dani as her breathing returned to normal. She felt as if she could hold onto Dani for eternity and never get tired of her touch.

Jamie continued, “Frankly, I didn’t know I could love someone as much as I do you. I thought I’d live a boring life as Bly’s gardener forever. I’d watch Flora and Miles grow into adults with dreams and ambitions as I withered away in my boring little life I had made for myself, because I felt like I didn’t deserve more. Then I met you and suddenly I began imagining all the future possibilities I never wanted, but the thing is, I wanted them with you.” 

Dani lifted her head from Jamie’s shoulder to look her in the eyes. “But I don’t even feel like myself.” Dani said. 

“That’s okay. I will love each and every part of who you are even if you don’t know who you are. Dani Clayton, you are my forever love.” Jamie assured her. 

Jamie leaned forward and kissed Dani’s forehead. Dani smiled, leaning into the kiss. Dani didn’t know how Jamie could make her feel so calm, but she was glad Jamie was always there when she needed her. She was safe; she was calm; she was home. 

“Now, we wouldn’t want perfectly good popcorn to go to waste do we?” Jamie asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the counter. 

Dani smirked, remembering just moments before her insatiable desire to ravish every part of Jamie. Taking the bowl away from Jamie, Dani tugged at the end of Jamie’s oversized flannel. “I think I have a better plan.” She teased as she took Jamie’s hand and guided her to the bedroom, Jamie smirking the entire way. 

That would not be the last time Dani would see the lady of the lake, but it was the last time she was afraid of losing Jamie. She had promised herself that night that the moment the lady of the lake overtook herself, she would leave and return to where she belonged: as the protector of Bly Manor. 


End file.
